


Sweet But Deadly

by Whisperer2109



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Uzumaki Naruto, Childbirth, F/M, Kushina Abandons Naruto, Minato is brought back to life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Uzumaki Kushina Bashing!, Uzumaki Kushina Lives, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperer2109/pseuds/Whisperer2109
Summary: Tsukiko Ketsueki is the last of her Clan. She left the leaf village when Minato Married Kushina, heartbroken at losing the love of her life to some whore from Uzushiogakure. When word of the death of her best friend reaches her, she heads back to her home village in a desperate attempt to find out the truth.When she discovers that Minato is indeed dead and Kushina has abandoned their son, she adopts the little orphan and raises him as her own. 12 years later, an incident in the Chunin Exams brings Minato back for good, she jumps at the chance.





	Sweet But Deadly

Full Name:  ** _Tsukiko Ketsueki_**

Age:  ** _26_**

Height:  ** _5 feet, 6 inches_**


End file.
